


Gifted

by Andraste



Category: The Books of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-25
Updated: 2001-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tim Hunter thinks that he's a bit old for Father Christmas, really, but apparently this sort of thing happens when you're a trainee magician."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

> For Rossi, Christmas 2001.

Tim Hunter thinks that he's a bit old for Father Christmas, really, but apparently this sort of thing happens when you're a trainee magician. He doesn't have to sit on anyone's lap, and the new skateboard will come in handy. Yoyo swallows the giant rat he's given in one enormous gulp, which is the kind of disgusting spectacle that amuses boys Tim Hunter's age. His father doesn't notice that the sooty footprints on the carpet are much too large to belong to his son, but then dad doesn't notice much. The reindeer in the yard takes a bit more explaining.


End file.
